


Dungeon Master's Exposition

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Exposition, Gen, Matt is Dovahkiin, Meta, No secret identites, dumb ideas, this makes no sense, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Matt has saved Tamriel and is now back in New York...with his friends because Tamriel is not kind to blind Dovahkiin/Dragonborns.Tony Stark and co want to know why there are dragons and weird magic.In the end, fusing two worlds sometimes ends in nothing but silliness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be serious or even well executed. 
> 
> I read about Matt Murdock being the Dovahkiin and then tried to think about it. I couldn't think about how to do it and then plan their return. So this is the silly 'outcome' that came out of it because I was already writing and this is what I ended up with.

New York had seen weirder things and experienced weirder anomalies than small, isolated event in the corner of an alley in Hell’s Kitchen. 

A portal flashed to life and faded just as quickly. In its wake four figures were left standing, wearing an assortment of strange attire and weapons. The center figure in the group smelled the air. 

“It smells like home.” He said. 

“Looks like an alley but who knows. We might be in some weird cyberpunk world.” The blonde man in the daedric armor said.

“I hope not.” The blonde woman in a dark suit of armor said. “It was hard enough getting back home.”

“I agree. I don’t want another world ending series of events.” The dark skinned woman in the set of white robes added. 

“It wasn’t that many.” the first man said. 

“It was at least two.” The blonde pointed out as the blond man laughed. “Alduin and Miraak.”

“Three if you count the Eye of Magnus.” The dark haired woman said. “Just because you weren’t there, Matt, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

“Honestly, Claire,I don’t know if we had any choice in doing those things. I mean it’s either Matt taking forever or its us helping him.”

“I’ll miss Lydia.” Matt said and turned to Foggy who was waving his helmet in emphasis as he spoke. “She only passively aggressively complained about helping me.”

“Just because she was sworn to carry your burdens.” Karen said.

“I swear she’s the only sighted person who is somehow blinder than me. I ran into her so many aedra damn times in dungeons and fights.”

“Yeah, what was up with that?” Karen asked and stripped to less dungeons and dragons attire that they had. It still looked off but it would draw less attention. “Also why did I kill the emperor but Matt still got the ghost of the legendary assassin and status of Listener? The Dark Mother was talking to me too but noo, Karen is just mumbling.”

“I’m the Dragonborn.” Matt replied smugly. “Also Astrid pretty much hated you since day one.”

“She also betrayed you two.” Foggy pointed out as he changed into street clothes.

“I’m pretty sure if Matt wasn’t blind she would’ve just killed me.”

“Hey!” Matt griped. “It is not my fault Skyrim isn’t accessible.”

“You learned to read Dovah by touch. You’d have killed Alduin eventually.” Foggy said. 

“Except those stupid claw puzzles or the wall ones would’ve taken me forever.” Matt said. 

“Why were there puzzles in the dungeons?” Claire asked. “It made no sense.”

“To keep the draugr in.” Foggy said.

“Wait. Really? How do you know?”

“You two should read more.” Foggy said. “Instead of becoming some head of a faction like you two, I had to act as a Dovah-to-English interpreter for Dovahkin here, so I read a lot. Remember all the whole talking to Dragons and translating? The whole word wall reading? Anyways, it wasn’t any worse than law school and just like law school a lot of it was pretty useless but there you go”

 

“Sorry, Fogs.” Matt said as he too changed. He didn’t sound sorry really.

“It’s fine.” Foggy replied and changed at last.

“I think we should head home at least, if we’re lucky we are here at the same day and can pretend nothing happened.”

“I don’t think we can ever forget that.” Foggy muttered and then cast a ward spell. “Also I still have magic.”

“FUS RO DAH!” The shout caused three of the alley’s current guests to wince. “I still have shouts.”

“Right, I’m a little deafer but we should probably leave now. Someone must have heard that.” Claire yelled. Everyone nodded and they left the alley in a hurry. It was the day after they had initially entered Tamriel by some twist of fate that none of them could have ever predicted.

Still they moved to put it behind them. Septims would not pay rent and they could only sell so many jewels before people got suspicious. So life returned to normal for two lawyers, one with superpowers who moonlighted as Daredevil-cum-Dragonborn and the other a lawyer-cum-warrior, a paralegal-cum-reporter-cum-Dark-Brotherhood-assassin, and a nurse-cum-Arch-Mage. 

\----

“YOL!” Iron Man dodged the spray of fire that came from the freaking dragon. What the fuck? First aliens, then magic and now freaking dragons. What was next, fairies?

He fired his repulsor. The dragon took the hit and fly off. Ugly was big and fast and had a friend. 

“FUS!” He dodged the kinetic energy. He had been hit a few times by that. He fired his repulsor at the other one. He saw Thor’s hammer aim for the beast. It dodged both attacks. 

It was a weird day for the Avengers to say the least as even Thor was unfamiliar with them. A sparkling gold energy whipped out to the dragon. Dr. Strange had joined them at some point to render aid in the magical side of things.

Tony looked at his scanner. The dragons were circling back. His sensors picked up movement below him. He looked down and frowned as he saw Daredevil had shown up unexpectedly. As far as he knew the man didn’t have any powers so why he was here was a mystery. He wanted to warn the man when Daredevil cocked his head and turned to the directions of both dragons. 

Crap. They dragons looked like they were heading straight for them. He needed to get the other man out-

“JOOR ZAH FRUL!” Tony finched. That had been so loud. He shook his head and tried to focus on the battle. To his surprise the dragons, instead of heading toward him, landed. And Daredevil stepped off the building, the fuck “FEIM!” Daredevil shouted. 

He hit the ground with a thump but got up without an issue. Tony flew to the dragons. To his surprise they were grounded still, avoiding attacks from a pair of women, one dressed in nice office attire and the other in a nurse’s scrubs, and a man with long hair dressed in a nice suit. They were using some glowing purple bows. The fuck. 

Daredevil appeared in a blur of speed, joining the long haired man. Dr. Strange appeared near a roof near him. Tony landed. 

“You familiar with that magic?” He asked. Strange shook his head. 

“No I haven't seen this kind at all.” Thor landed next to them. “Daredevil and his friends seem to know how to handle these dragons though”

“He is a formidable enemy, this Daredevil.” The watched as the dragons were littered with a few purple etheral arrows. 

“FUS RO DAH!” Daredevil...shouted, the dragons flinched. 

“That’s the same attack they gave us.” Tony said surprised. 

The dragons shouted something, words they didn’t understand. The man with long hair shouted back something. Daredevil nodded and shouted back, the words too low for them to pick up. 

“Dovahkiin…” One dragon sneered, well Tony thinks it sneered. 

“I’m guessing we’re missing something.” Strange replied. Then frowned as one of the women let out a rather bright and brief shot of electricity at the dragons. “That was definitely magic. Still not my kind though.”

“Looks like you have competition, Thor.” Tony said while his adrenaline settled. Daredevil moved forward to the Dragons, now engaging in close quarters combat with the dragon. His friends were still shooting arrows and throwing magic to help him. 

“They are commanding the elements but would not match my strikes, though I fear I would hurt them if I joined them at this point. The Daredevil is matching these foul beasts with their calls of power.”

“I think that’s a good way to describe it. Think about it. The dragons kept yelling words at us before breathing fire or frost or even energy at us. Daredevil is doing the same.”

“Why is he the only one that can do it? His friends seem to know how to fight the dragons. Hell, that dragon just went down at the blonde’s arrow right now.”

“I don’t know. He’s not using magic so maybe it’s just different skills.” 

“IIZ SLEN NUS!” Daredevil yelled, and god damn was that loud, it echoed every time. A storm of ice frozen the dragon and seemed to be the killing blow as a shot from the blond man shattered it but the dragon did not move. 

Daredevil moved forward. His allies’ weapons vanished. 

“I think that’s our cue.” Strange said and made a portal to the area of the battle. They all crossed. Daredevil cocked his head. 

“Oh hey, a wizard. And Iron Man. and Thor? Yeah, Thor.” the blond man said. 

“Laas!” Daredevil whispered. He nodded. “We’re good. There aren’t any more of them.” 

“So, how can we help you?” The blond man said, looking nervous. 

“The dragons.” Tony pointed to them. “What up with them and why do you know how to fight them.”. 

“Yeah, we took care of them.”

“Why were they here? Do you know? If we have any more of them we need to find and disable them.”

“That’s speciest.” Daredevil muttered.

“You’re just biased because your dragon soul.” The man replied.

“Dragon Soul?”

“I have the soul of a dragon.” Daredevil said as if that was a perfectly normal thing to say. 

“Yeah, pain in the ass.” 

“That reminds me, give me a moment.” Daredevil approached the dragon corpses. Tony thought he was going to examine the bodies, instead the corpses glowed and began to disintegrate, the energy coming to converge on Daredevil. 

“Do you even need to do that anymore? How many souls do you have?” The nurse complained to Daredevil.

“I don’t know. I can’t just leave them there though.”

“Right, so, dragon soul. Want to catch us up on that?”

“Not much to say. Destiny, other world etc. I don’t know why they’re here or why they attacked you.”

“Yeah. Pretty much.” The blonde woman agreed. 

“Really? That’s all you’re going to tell us? That you went to another world.”

“Yeah.”

“Look, I have to get to work. Maybe we can talk later.” The blond man replied like killing dragons and going to work was perfectly normal. He pointed at Daredevil. “Don’t eat all the cheese.”

“But it’s-”

“No.”

“I saw your cholesterol level Ma-ybe you should listen to him. We’re not climbing mountains anymore.”

“You are all assholes for letting me go up mountains while you used horses.”

“And you’re the one who ‘Wuld’ away first.” The blond man replied and headed to the subway. Okay Tony guessed that this was maybe normal for them.

“Really? We’re saving this for later?” Strange noted. 

“I have to get to work too.” Daredevil said. “Here. This will at least keep you busy.” And he somehow pulled out several books from no-where. “They speak about the Dovah and Alduin.”

“Who?”

“World eater. I killed him. Took his soul. It’s a thing.” 

“This isn’t English.” Tony complained. 

“And I’m blind. Just go with it.” Daredevil said and Wuld’ed away. Well that was annoying. He understood why the others had let him climb mountains now. Wait blind? Later. Dragon soul first.

Thor peered at the books. “I can read this.” Thor said. The nurse smiled at him and Strange. 

“I’d help you but I just got off work. We’ll contact you.” She took an odd pose and let out a burst of energy. She vanished in a flash of light. Invisibility. 

“Strange?” 

“No idea. She’s just gone.” 

“Well the blonde- Wait where did she go?” She had been standing right there. Literally in front of them and now she was gone. She gone in a crouch? What the hell was going on?! This was stupid. Tony just wanted this over now. He knew it was not going to end with anything less than some stupid convoluted thing. 

And he was right because the people contacted them and then told them some stupid tale that sounded like it was better suited for an RPG. Seriously. Arch-Mages? Master Assassins? Thanes? 

At least they found the portal to the world and closed it. Well Strange did. Apparently he had stolen something from the nurse ‘the Eye of Magnus’ and she didn’t seem to care because she had a night shift. 

Thor translated the books. And yeah. Stupid high fantasy RPG bullshit. 

Now if people would just stop comparing him to Batman he wasn’t that lame. 

At least his life made sense.

Not like a dumb comic book.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange. Who are you?” He demanded of the cloaked figure in front of him. The figure removed the hood on the cloak. He relaxed. “Claire. You shouldn’t sneak up on masters of the mystic arts.”

The nurse shrugged and grinned. “I thought you’d appreciate my Arch Mage robes. Seems to go with the whole get-up you sorcerers have going on.”

“It’s not a get-up.” He sniffed in disdain. He liked nurses, he had to as part of his former job to help him in the surgeries, and while he might not like all of them personally he found he and Temple got along.

“I actually came to get rid of some stuff. Thought you’d prefer if I gave it to you and not potentially just dump a staff that casts fire into the dumpster.”

“Yes, that seems like a good idea.” He cloak drifted around him. “Follow me, you can show me what you have in the parlor.” Though he saw her carrying nothing, he had learned quickly that she and the people who had gone to Tamriel seemed to have access to some sort of pocket space. Their equipment and supplies went there. 

“I see you still have the Staff of Magnus.” The staff was set in an armory display. 

“What else was I supposed to do with it?”

“I don’t know. Matt lost it twice. So I got used to seeing it gone.”

“Was it due to carelessness or did he think it was something else?”

“He was carrying too much stuff after dungeon crawling. He tended to just dump everything he didn’t need in random containers in his houses. It took me a month to find the damn staff the first time.”

“Maybe don’t let the blind guy sort supplies.”

“You want to tell him that? He’s a stubborn bastard.’

“I would have said something.”

“Foggy did. Several times. He lost our money the same way. Several thousand septims. Foggy’s his best friend so he got to sort that. It actually wasn’t too bad but when you needed something specific it was basically a game of “is it in this barrell?’ “

“What do you have for me then?”

“More staffs.” She dumped at least tens staffs. “Some of them aren’t very useful. Staffs of calming usually only really work on very weak people and animals. These three are fire staffs, these shoot lightning, these ice, these reanimate the dead of weak people, and these take your soul.” She pulled another staff 

“I’m sorry did you say soul?”

“Yeah, but only if you have a sufficiently large soul gems. Not like thanos, but they serve as ways to recharge magical items. Otherwise the soul just goes wherever. Matt didn’t like us using them. Here’s a staff of summon dremora. I can’t remember which one.”

“Dremora?”

“Like demons. Usually they’re elemental. Don’t make deals with them.” He nodded and made note of what he wanted to destroy. The soul staff he didn’t want at all.

“Anything else?” He doubted it was just staff. Claire grinned and dumped what looked like a pile of gaudy jewelry. He could sense the power in them. He sighed. 

“You want to know what’s funny?”

“What?”

“All these magical items, all the magic I learned and none of it had to do with how I became Arch Mage. It wasn’t really necessary. I saved the world and they were basically like “Hey you’re arch mage now.”” She shrugged.

“I can relate. I wasn’t studying very long when I fought Dormammu and then was given the title of Sorcerer Supreme as a reward. Wong’s been studying a lot more than I have for example. I think it’s a matter of skill and acting to earn the title.”

“Yeah, I did save the world.” She said with a smile. “It takes a while to build up to get better at magic but I still fought Arcano and closed the Eye of Magnus.”

“Arcano? And here I thought my name was strange.” He paused. “You know what I mean.”

“I know. Okay, you want some magical weapons too? They’re not too powerful but they’ll set someone on fire too.”

“Just give me whatever you have. We’ll destroy whatever we need to and assess the rest as needed.”

“Oh hey, I didn’t know I had this. It’s potion of invisibility. You want it?”

“Yes.” Because that could be useful to not just throw away. “I feel like this will take a while. Let’s get lunch.”

“Uh. I have stew.” Clair added and brought out a questionable bowl of stew in a wooden bowl. 

“How old is that stew?”

“...I don’t know.”

“I’ll get a garbage back as well. Dump any old food you want in there.”

“It’s not too bad! These apples look fresh and are probably a few hundred years old.”

“Don’t eat that! I will not take care of you if you get food poisoning from eating expired food.” He saw Temple downing a potion as he left. Not too bad his butt. 

He knew people had to eat what food they had in times of struggle, even expired food, but this was New York City. They had pizza and delis. No need for dungeon apples.


End file.
